


lemme kiss you where it hurts

by memefucker69



Series: Let's Fall in Love [kaisoo drabbles] [12]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Female Kyungsoo, Genderbending, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6423388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memefucker69/pseuds/memefucker69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo has a special request for her boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lemme kiss you where it hurts

**Author's Note:**

> 1.3k, pwp, fem!kyungsoo, dom!kyungsoo, rimming

“Hey, Jongin,” Kyungsoo rolls over on the bed to cuddle up her boyfriend, who’s idly scrolling down his twitter feed on his phone. It’s the morning, but both of them have today off, so they’ve been spending most of it in bed quietly.

He doesn’t even look at her, moving his arms to make room for her to lie on his chest as he lets out a mumbled reply, “Hmm?”

“Can I eat you out?”

Jongin sputters and drops his phone onto his face with startled movements. He looks down at his girlfriend in pure surprise. Kyungsoo smiles up at him innocently, her long dark hair framing her face. Honestly, he really shouldn’t be too shocked. Ever since Jongin admitted that he is open to experimenting and actually likes Kyungsoo dominating him, they have been trying out different things - specifically relating to Jongin’s ass. He’s had more waxing done below in the past two months than he’s ever imagined.

“Um, isn’t that kinda gross?” Jongin blinks.

“Yeah, but not if you go and clean yourself down there, and I get out the strawberry lube,” Kyungsoo traces circles on the naked skin of Jongin’s pec. She grins, dark eyes twinkling, looking stunning even when she’s just woken up and bare-faced.

“...Right now?” He honestly doesn’t mind trying it. Kyungsoo always manages to impress him in the oral sex department.

“Yeah, why not?” Kyungsoo crawls up until they’re face-to-face, her arms holding her up and her hair tickling his cheeks as she brushes their noses together. “As much as I’d love to kiss you, you should prep yourself first.” Her lips spread into that heart-shaped smile that he adores, and she retreats off of his chest, looking at him expectantly.

Well, he supposes they’re really doing this now.

Once Jongin disappears into the bathroom, Kyungsoo gets up to brush her hair, pulling it back into a lazy ponytail, and fetches the lube from the lower drawer of her dresser, hidden underneath a few spare towels she keeps there. She glances down at her mismatched gray panties and pink bra but decides against changing. Jongin won’t care anyways.

Kyungsoo toys with the small bottle of strawberry lube, peeling off the pink sticker slowly with her blank nails until Jongin finally emerges from the bathroom, an obvious blush on his cheeks and an odd step to his walk. The older woman tempts him forward with a crook of her finger, and Jongin climbs onto the bed, eying her curiously.

She lies back, and Jongin falls into her arms, lips meeting eagerly. He’s a bit peeved that he can’t run his hands through her thick, soft hair freely, but he rejoices in the feeling of her plush lips against his own, kissing her softly and enjoying the light smacks that sound. Kyungsoo always smells like rosemary from her shampoo, and Jongin delights in the familiar scent, falling back into the pattern as her hands trace along his shoulder blades and her tongue teases his lips. He groans when her hands delve into his hair, tugging lightly, and he isn’t surprised when she pulls away from his lips to deliver kisses to his sharp jaw, moving down until Kyungsoo is sucking harsh bruises below his ear. Jongin moans breathily, feeling himself growing hard in his boxers, and moving his hips to grind against her.

He hears her laugh, and then she’s pushing him away, and Jongin faces her with a pout.

“Ready now?” Kyungsoo giggles, reaching down to cup Jongin’s obvious erection through his underwear.

“Yeah,” Jongin swats her hand away, and then they’re both moving. Jongin lies down with his arms resting on the pillows and his ass up, and Kyungsoo crawls to kneel behind him, strawberry lube in hand again. She kisses one of the bumps of his spine before unceremoniously stripping him of his navy boxers, leaving them to circle around his knees. Jongin feels her hands caressing his thighs before sliding up to grip his cheeks. Her thumb moves to tease his puckered hole, noting that Jongin actually stretched himself, evident with the excess lube glistening around his rim.

“You saved me all the work, baby,” Kyungsoo murmurs, popping open the cap of the flavored lubrication. “Were you thinking about me eating you out when you fingered yourself?”

Jongin shudders. “Yeah, I was,” he answers back shyly. Kyungsoo’s better at dirty talk than he is. “I was thinking about you...inside of me.”

“Hmm, well, maybe tonight,” Kyungsoo enjoys the way Jongin stiffens for a moment when she rubs the cold lube over his entrance with her fingers, smearing it and teasing him. “I want you to come just from my fingers and tongue. You can do that, right, Jongin?” She pushes her index finger inside of him.

He moans into the pillows, feet sliding against the sheets as his toes curl. His girlfriend literally has her finger in his ass, and he loves it. Jongin reaches down to jerk his cock as Kyungsoo adds her other two fingers easily, pumping them in and out. The both of them delight at the slick sounds, and Jongin jolts when she prods at his prostate. He has to grip his cock tightly and nearly kicks at her when she doesn’t stop, limbs turning into jelly.

Then her fingers withdrawal, and Jongin knows what’s coming when she kisses his taint, sticking out her tongue and trailing up until she licks over his hole, tasting the strawberry tang of the lube. It’s the weirdest feeling, but Jongin melts when she kisses and sucks at the rim, sticky hands grabbing his buttocks and spreading the cheeks apart, pressing her tongue inside.

“Oh, _god_ , Soo,” Jongin sobs out, thighs trembling as he wriggles to either pull away or move his hips back for more. His cock dribbles precum onto the sheets, and he struggles not to touch himself, knowing he’ll orgasm the moment he does.

Kyungsoo tucks a stray hair behind her ear as she continues, feeling herself get wet just listening to the sounds Jongin makes. He’s usually not so vocal in the bedroom, so she can definitely tell he’s enjoying this thoroughly. She squeezes his cheeks, nails digging in for a moment as she shoves her tongue in as far as she can, which isn’t much, but it has Jongin nearly drooling.

Pulling away with a wet kiss, she approves of the glistening and reddened state of his rim, and Kyungsoo promptly shoves two fingers inside, pressing down on his lower back with her other hand as she thrusts them inside and out as a quickening pace. Jongin arches his back, unable to control the way he pushes his hips back to match her pace, and the moment Kyungsoo reaches down to tease his urethra and his dripping erection, he gasps and comes onto the bed below him, glossy drops of semen staining the baby blue sheets.

Kyungsoo groans once he collapses, holding her gross hands away from her. “Jongin, get up and get me off, please.” She’s so hot and wet from being worked up by Jongin’s reactions, but there’s no way she’s touching herself with her hands that have just played with his ass.

Her ever-dedicated boyfriend sits up with a groan, and Kyungsoo wants to moan at the debauched look to his face, sweaty and teary-eyed with saliva on his lips. Jongin sits on his knees and delves his hand into her panties, rubbing expertly at her clit and the folds of her wet pussy. Kyungsoo leans onto him and moans, moving her hips into her hand before she’s coming embarrassingly quick, so aroused from pleasuring her boyfriend. Sighing, she leans further into him before Jongin falls back onto the bed with her on top of him.

He moves to kiss her, but Kyungsoo turns her head away. “I love you too, but I just made out with your asshole.”


End file.
